


I Wouldn't Hesitate

by Danesincry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Brad Davis can kiss my ass, Flash Thompson Redemption, Hi I fucking LOVE Flash Thompson, Other, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quentin Beck can choke on a dick, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: After the events of Far From Home (mainly the mid credit scene), Peter Parker is swooped up by Pepper Potts. Now Peter has to deal with the reality of what happened and clear his name.--Far From Home spoilers! I tried to keep this as vague as possible but tell the plot of the story.





	I Wouldn't Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> iDKHOW's Choke is a very good representation of this story.

“Spider-Man’s real identity is P-”

The feed cuts out as everyone holds their breath.

“His real name is Peter Parker.”

A picture of a 16 year old boy shows up on the screen. The whole square of people turned to the vigilante that crouched on the light pole. You could see the visible tension in him as he stared up at the screen. Eyes then drifted to the girl who stood under him, staring up in shock.

The vigilante quickly turned back to her, dropping down and putting his arm around her before taking off into the distance.

-

“Spider-Man would never do that!” A news woman raised her voice as she talked live on air. Her partner nodded as he listened to her. “He’s a hero! Yeah, he’s gone through a lot for only being 16, but he has done nothing but try to protect. We’ve seen it with the Vulture and all that he’s done for us. Jameson just has it out for the kid. The guy is obviously lying. Someone must have been working with him to get the video. And we SAW Spider-Man fight against the drones and monsters.”

“True, but we also saw Mysterio fight them.” Her partner tried to play devil’s advocate.

“Bullshit. He disappeared with the holograms. I wanted to root for the guy, but why would he only appear for something this horrible? It’s like he brought it.” She rolled her eyes. She then looked directly at the camera. “Peter Parker, wherever you are, just know that we all believe in you. If Stark chose you, you’re worthy. Don’t let this set you back.”

-

Happy had picked up Peter and MJ when they got back to Peter’s apartment. He already had Ned and May in the car, sitting quietly. Peter was barely breathing and May had to calm him down.

“Th- They know!” Peter got out as May rubbed his shoulders.

“It’ll be okay, Peter.” May whispered. “Pepper will help.”

Peter nodded as he leaned into May’s shoulders. He kept his eyes closed, ignoring his phone as it went out of control. The feeling of it made Peter squeeze his eyes shut more.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the Tower. Peter was ushered in the back and straight up to the private floors. When they walked in, Pepper was standing in the middle of what they considered the living room. She was on the phone and looked distressed.

“I don’t care who I have to go through. Find out where Jameson got that video from. I refuse to believe that it is correct.” Pepper said and turned towards them. She looked over the group and seemed to relax slightly. “Call me when you get any progress.”

She hung up the phone and automatically flocked to the group.

“Peter, oh my God.” Pepper took Peter into a hug, a hug that Peter never thought he would feel again. Pepper hugged him like this at Tony’s funeral. Desperate and like she was holding onto the last strings.

“Pepper, I… I didn’t…” Peter didn’t know why this would happen to him. “I wouldn’t do that. I would never disrespect him like that.”

“I know, Peter. EDITH will show us the proof. Tony saves everything he can.” Pepper explains. “You need to connect her to FRIDAY so we can extract it.”

Peter hesitated for a second and let Pepper go. Pepper gave him a small frown as he looked up to her.

“Tell me something that only Pepper would know.” Peter asked.

“I… Tony brought me strawberries one day as a gift, even though I’m allergic to strawberries. Morgan’s favorite ice cream is strawberry so when Tony was alive he would make it for her instead of me.” Pepper answered. “Why?”

“Mysterio… he pretended to be Nick Fury and tricked me at one point. It’s hard to tell everything apart.” Peter replied. Pepper just nodded in understanding. 

“Do you have EDITH?” Pepper asked. Peter nodded and pulled out the sunglasses. He put them on.

“EDITH? Can you pull up the footage and records from since I’ve activated you? But not on the bus right when I activated you.” Peter asked. “Also, send it to FRIDAY.”

“Of course, Peter.” EDITH responded. On the lenses the footage flashed by and on a screen that pulled itself up near the group played it quickly. It showed the truth of everything that happened.

“Checkmate…” Pepper mumbled to herself. She then turned back to the group. “You all will be staying here. I cannot risk you all being mobbed. I’ll put guards on your school so MJ and Ned can go back in the morning. Peter has to stay until we release the truth.”

“I agree with this.” May nods.

“We’ve contacted your parents, Ned and MJ. They’ve agreed to what we decided already.” Pepper smiled. “The remaining Avengers are here to help if anything goes wrong. I just wish Fury contacted us for this issue.”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Peter smiled at her.

“I know how much Tony cared about you. I’ve seen your progress along with him. You’re just as loved for me as him.” Pepper put a hand on his hair, ruffling it. Peter relaxed some. He felt like everything was going to be okay. He knew it would be.

The doors opened and Peter turned to see Rhodes and Wanda. They walked towards them quickly, not giving time for Ned or MJ to take in what was happening.

“Peter, are you okay?” Rhodes asked. 

After the funeral, Peter had been introduced properly to the Avengers, Harley, and Morgan. He got to know each one through their sorrows. He didn’t know why they weren’t called to help him. They would have quickly came running, Fury knew that.

“Yeah… Fury said you guys were all unreachable so he couldn’t call you guys. I… it sucked.” Peter sighed.

“I’m glad you’re okay, kid.” Wanda offered a tired smile.

“Thanks.” Peter glanced over to his friends, who were staring. “This is MJ and Ned. You guys already know Rhodes and Wanda.”

The two heros nodded at the teenagers, who let out a wheeze and the other nodded back.

“It’s nice to meet two of the most successful women in our decade.” MJ said to Pepper and Wanda.

“I like her.” Wanda grinned.

“I do too. Now, let’s get you two settled in. May and Peter, your rooms are already set up like always.” Pepper spoke to the group. “Happy, please show Ned and MJ to their rooms. Once they’re settled they can reconnect. The team wants to see Peter.”

Happy nodded and lead MJ and Ned away, May following for obvious reasons. This left Peter with three of the most powerful people. 

“C’mon, kid. They’re worried sick.” Rhodes put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and lead them to the elevator, which took them down a level. They stepped out to see the remaining Avengers sitting around.

Bruce, Clint, Scott, Sam, Bucky, and Nebula sat in the living area, looking down at their hands or around. Bucky and Nebula were the first to look up to them. The others followed and got up.

“Kid…” Scott was the first to speak, hugging him. Peter accepted the hug before backing off some.

“I’m doing okay. I’m just afraid.” Peter put in.

“You know, they really gotta stop saying people with powers did all of these bad things, first Barnes and now the spider kid.” Sam had a small smile on his face as he pointed it out. “We just have to disprove it.”

“If it was only that easy.” Wanda said as she put her hand on Peter’s head, messing with a curl. “It’ll be hard to disprove this.”

“Not really. EDITH has all of the footage.” Bruce shrugged. His arm was finally better and he looked fine. Less green. He took a more Bruce form now, much to everyone’s comfort.

“EDITH… he gave EDITH to a child?” Nebula asked, seeming majorly displeased with Tony’s actions.

“He said it was for the next Tony Stark in the glass case.” Peter said. “It’s a long story.”

“Who would give a deadly system to a teenager?” Sam asked.

“Tony.” Bucky responds with a small smile.

That made them all smile. 

“Anyways, I’ll take a look at the footage tomorrow. We just have to get your side written down.” Clint took control of the narrative and brought Peter to a seat. He sat down and turned to Clint. “Tell us, kid.”

“Well…. It all started when Nick Fury called.” Peter started.

-

Ned and MJ walked into school the next day, expecting the worst. MJ hid how much she didn’t want to be there with her normal straight face. Next to her was Ned, who looked clammy and ready to throw up. Ned was worried about how the school would take it.

As the two walked in, they noticed the agents scattered down the hallways. The students were talking, but all seemed hesitant. When they noticed Ned and MJ walk in, they all stopped and stared at the pair. They had a stare down before Flash stepped forward. MJ tensed, but relaxed when she saw his face. Flash looked… worried. Like he was afraid.

“Peter… he didn’t do what Mysterio said. We all know that.” Flash struggled to get eye contact with MJ. He was obviously devastated. “He isn’t what people are saying.”

“Peter wouldn’t ever hurt people on purpose.” MJ frowned. “He is being set up. Mysterio took the security system from Peter and weaponized it. You all know Peter.”

The students all nodded in agreement. The students that didn’t blip looked slightly nervous. They didn’t know Peter, but they knew Spider-Man.

“Where is he?” Betty asked as she stepped towards them, past Flash and up to Ned.

“He’s at the Stark Tower. Pepper is keeping him there until we can clear his name. I think… if we collect everyone from the trip we can, then they can all speak up about it.” Ned suggests. Betty nods.


End file.
